


All the Pretty Girls

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Early in Canon, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: He can’t help but be attracted…spider to fly. <br/>Disclaimer: 1013 and Fox own everything, I just play paper dolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Pretty Girls

Mulder knows she's a trap. She's here to spy on him, to debunk his work. To make sure the X-Files are finally closed. He's been a stalking horse before, he knows what one looks like. The problem isn't really her, though. Well, it is and it isn't. Mulder will allow there are people who want him out of his happy little home in the basement and Scully's their way in to find out just how to get rid of him. 

And she knows it. 

The thing is, Mulder wasn't expecting this. He wasn't expecting an ally. He wasn't expecting her to be so smart. He sure as hell wasn't expecting her to be so pretty. 

He can keep his hands to himself. Really he can. But his thoughts, well, they have free rein. Mulder hopes Scully wouldn't mind being the star in some of his fantasies. Not that he'll be sharing them. Bad enough he has a reputation for being spooky. All he'd need is for his porn stash to get out in the open and that might indeed be the end of the X-Files.


End file.
